Madlax (2005)
Madlax (マドラックス) is an anime television series directed by Kōichi Mashimo. The series originally aired between April 5, 2004 and September 27, 2004, consisting of 26 episodes. The series was released in the United States on DVD by ADV Films between April 12, 2005 and February 28, 2006. English Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *Nancy Novotny - Madlax 'Secondary Cast' *Allison Sumrall - Quanzitta Marison *Brittney Karbowski - Nakhl *Christine Auten - Limelda Jorg *Cynthia Martinez - Laetitia *Kelly Manison - Vanessa Rene *Kira Vincent-Davis - Elenore Baker *Luci Christian - Margaret Burton *Mike Kleinhenz - Friday Monday *Vic Mignogna - Carrossea Doon 'Minor Cast' *Adam Conlon - Agent Driver (ep7), Tiny (ep5), Villager (ep8), Young Detective (ep4) *Allen Divers - Assorted Dead Soldiers (ep1), Auction Attendee (ep2), Classmate (ep6), Party People (ep6), Soldier Blink (ep8), Soldier Grunt (ep1), Soldier Neck Broke (ep8), Tank Commander (ep1) *Andrew Love - Mr. Mustache (ep18) *Andy McAvin - Eric Gillian *Anne Armogida - Auction Attendee (ep2), Screaming Lady (ep3) *Anthony Benavides - Citizens, Soldier Aplenty (ep24), Soldier del Muerte (ep19), Soldiers, The Dead (ep23) *April Brem - Girl B (ep13), Woman *Ben Estus - Poupee *Ben Hamby - Checkpoint Guard (ep17), Driver (ep8), Richard Burton, Shooter (ep7), Soldier Mustache (ep6) *Bill O'Rourke - Dr. Feric (ep6) *Blake Shepard - Maurice Lopez (ep6) *Bob Biggerstaff - Brian (ep5), Father (ep6), Shooter (ep7), Villager (ep8) *Braden Hunt - Chris Krana *Brandon Scott Peters - Pete Anyan (ep1) *Brittney Karbowski - Classmate (ep6), Party People (ep6) *Charlie Campbell - Army Captain (ep19), Assorted Dead Soldiers (ep16), Special Correspondent (ep10) *Chris Patton - Badgis *Christine Auten - Bikini Babe (ep7), Mother (ep6) *Christopher Ayres - Citizens, Commander (ep23), Enfant (ep26), Forensics Officer (ep4), Galza Commander (ep22), Man (ep24), Soldier Aplenty (ep24), Soldier Yessir (ep1), Soldiers, The Dead (ep23) *Christopher Kring - Sergeant (ep1) *Courtney Webb - Chiara (ep6), Girl (ep8) *Cynthia Martinez - Little Girl (ep6) *Danielle Kimble - Classmate Short Hair (ep2) *David Born - Citizens, Enfant (ep26), Galza Soldier (ep5), Juan (ep7), Kingdom Army Commander (ep22), Soldier Aplenty (ep24), Soldiers, The Dead (ep23) *Don Rush - Soldier Wary (ep8) *Doug Mueller - Anchorman (ep17) *Duc Nguyen - Agent Wrist (ep11), Assassin C (ep11), Duke (ep10), Soldier del Muerte (ep19), Subordinate (ep19) *Eddie Shannon - Mr. No Info (ep12), Radio Informant (ep11) *Eden Barrera - Assorted Dead Soldiers (ep16), Citizens (ep26), Enfant (ep26), Kingdom Army Soldier (ep22), Soldier Aplenty (ep24), The Dead (ep23), Soldiers (ep26) *Einar Pedersen - Agent Flower Shirt (ep7) *Eric Chase - Chief *Fumiko Chino - Bikini Babe (ep7) *Gene Tognacci - Newscaster, Photographer (ep7) *George Manley - Lieutenant Nyman (ep1) *HK Kahng - Cam E. Yo (ep20) *Hunushi Wasagi - Japanese Man (ep2) *Illich Guardiola - Luciano (ep9) *Jacob A. Gragard - Assassin B (ep11), Assorted Dead Soldiers (ep16), Frightened Diner (ep12), Mr. Hoozatguy (ep18), Soldier del Muerte (ep19) *Jason Douglas - Maclay Marini (ep4) *Jason Grundy - Frightened Diner (ep12) *Jason Miesse - Captain (ep3) *Jay Hickman - SSS *Jeff Duncan - Agent Baddy B (ep5), Assorted Dead Soldiers (ep1), Auction Attendee (ep2), Classmate (ep6), Party People (ep6), Soldier Betrayed (ep8), Soldier Dead (ep1) *John Gremillion - Charlie Winston *John Swasey - Citizens, Clerk (ep4), Enfant (ep26), Galza Fighter (ep22), Man (ep25), Professor Beard (ep7), Purple Cat (ep1), Radio (ep23), Reporter (ep1), Soldier Aplenty (ep24), Soldier in Panic (ep3), Soldiers, Teacher, The Dead (ep23) *Jon Corb - Classmate (ep6), Party People (ep6), Soldier Dead (ep8) *Jonathan Brands - Assorted Dead Soldiers (ep1), Auction Attendee (ep2), Citizens, Soldier Aplenty (ep24), Soldier Blue Shirt (ep1), Soldiers, The Dead (ep23) *Jovan Jackson - Enfant Agent (ep24), Kingdom Army Soldier (ep22) *K.C. Jones - Assorted Dead Soldiers, Citizens, Correspondent (ep1), Driver (ep1), Enfant (ep26), Frightened Diner (ep12), G.I. Soldier-Guy (ep23), Galza Fighter (ep22), Informant, Party People (ep6), Soldier Aplenty (ep24), Soldier del Muerte (ep19), Soldier Doomed (ep17), Soldier Elevator (ep3), Soldier Knife (ep8), Soldier in Panic (ep3), Soldiers, The Dead (ep23) *Kevin Brown - Eins (ep11) *Kimberly Prause - Margaret's Mother *Kristin Lindner - Lucille *Kristen Masters - Bikini Babe (ep7), Classmate (ep6), Party People (ep6) *Lee Stringer - Galza Fighter (ep22), Soldier Aplenty (ep24) *Leo Allan - Artillery Man (ep1), Auctioneer (ep2) *Leraldo Anzaldua - Elite Guard Captain *Mariela Ortiz - Anne Morey (ep4), Bikini Babe (ep7), Citizen (ep25), Girl A (ep13), Soldier (ep25) *Matt Crawford - Chief (ep23), Citizens, Enfant (ep26), Galza Fighter (ep22), Mr. Pink Shirt (ep18), Site Supervisor (ep11), Soldier (ep17), Soldier (ep21), Soldier Aplenty (ep24), Soldier del Muerte (ep19), Soldiers, The Dead (ep23) *Mike Vance - Mr. Secretary (ep3) *Mike Yantosca - Citizens, Soldier Aplenty (ep24), Soldiers, The Dead (ep23) *Monica Rial - Lady Messenger (ep14) *Nikki Taylor - Wrong Number (ep4) *Nikki Thomas - Classmate Long Hair (ep2) *Paul Locklear - Buddy (ep6) *Paul Oddo - Assassin A (ep11), Frightened Diner (ep12) *Phil Ross - Butler Baker, Villager (ep8) *Quentin Haag - Gabbing Soldier (ep1), Soldier Mature (ep3), Squad Leader (ep11) *Richard Hasenmyer - Pilot (ep5), Shooter (ep7) *Rick Burford - Executive (ep4), Executive Director (ep9), Gabbing Soldier (ep1) *Rick Piersall - Guen McNichol *Rob Mungle - Commander (ep17) *Robert Leeds - Piederica Morey, Soldier Lure (ep1) *Robert Marchand - Enfant (ep26) *Santry Rush - Computer Vendor (ep11), Gabbing Soldier (ep1), Soldier Immature (ep3) *Sasha Paysinger - Eric's Sister (ep8), Girl (ep24) *Scott Rudy - Agent Baddy A (ep5), Soldier Gate (ep8) *Sierra Gray - Florist (ep4) *Stacy Slanina - Citizens (ep25), Lady Soldier (ep23), Soldiers (ep25) *Stanley Thomas - Soldier in Panic (ep3) *Steven Foster - Crazy Guide (ep7) *Stuart Halpryn - Chief (ep4) *Tim Wrobel - Citizens (ep26), Enfant (ep26), Kingdom Army Soldier (ep22), Soldier Aplenty (ep24), Soldiers (ep26), The Dead (ep23) *Ty Mahany - Political Operative (ep4) *Victor Carsrud - Agent Glasses (ep5), Lucille's Contact *Xero Reynolds - Peace Bureau Rep. (ep17) 'Additional Voices' *Allen Divers *Anne Armogida *Jeff Duncan *Jon Corb *Jonathan Brands *Kristen Masters Category:Anime Category:2005 Anime